Field
The disclosure relates to organic light-emitting display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminescent display device which includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode and emits light as holes injected by the hole injection electrode and electrons injected by the electron injection electrode are recombined and disintegrated. An organic light-emitting display apparatus exhibits various high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high brightness, and fast response speed, thus being spotlighted as a next-generation display apparatus.